Tyson Jay Petersen
Tyson Jay Petersen (b. 2026) is the son of Steven and Summer Thompson. He appears in the Post-Script scene in Boys vs. Girls 2 and will appear in Vault of Ages. Background Origins Birth Tyson Jay Petersen was born in 2026, the only child of Steven and Summer Thompson. Summer would later describe the first time she held a newborn Tyson in her arms as "the best feeling in her whole life". His mother taught him how to crawl, though it's implied that he learned how to stand on his own and his father taught him how to walk. Growing up In 2030, he attended the final of the second S.M.S.B. skyfighter tournament with his parents, Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. He was introduced to Master Intelligence by his father before the event began. At the final proper, Tyson wore green clothes in support of Lindsay Kellerman, while Steven sported Baby Intelligence blue and Summer simply wore a T-shirt. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Lindsay scored a hit on Master Intelligence's fighter, but his friend Anakin Organa grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. Jay Organa laughed, causing newspaper correspondent Maranda Bones, who was covering the match live with Summer's help, to suggest that he may have pushed Tyson. However, Steven seemed unconcerned by Tyson's near fall, and simply handed him one of Helen McKeen's treats. Tyson was seen applauding after Master Intelligence won the tournament. Maranda Bones reported that this was due to his "attention-craving" father's prompting. This provoked Summer Petersen, who was sitting near Bones in the journalists' enclosure, to punch her mid-sentence. Two years later, Steven and Summer considered joining the Armies of Organa in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. While Thompson had his doubts, Petersen insisted that Tyson had to come first and they would raise him until he was a teenager. Physical appearance Tyson looked much like his parents, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and average stature. Tyson also inherited his mother's eyes. Personality Tyson Petersen was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Summer Petersen's paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's past. Tyson was very close to both of his parents, describing Steven as "the best father in the whole world", and his mother as "a wonderful teacher and friend ... an undescribable comfort in dire times." Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Tyson Jay Petersen makes his debut in the first Post-Script of this book, after appearing on ''D.I.T. Website. Summer Thompson loved how ignorant he was to the School War, but she was remorseful, knowing that one day Tyson would gain the right to know of his parents' role in it. At some point in the near future, Tyson came close to outgrowing his training wheels, pleasing his mother. When Steven played football live, Tyson and Summer would watch and Tyson would cheer loudly whenever the game ended well. ''Vault of Ages'' Tyson is confirmed to appear in this upcoming book. References Category:2020s births Category:Neutrals Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Normal weight characters Category:Vault of Ages characters